


Hungry

by violet_sunflowers



Series: Peter Parker: The Gen Z Chronicles [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_sunflowers/pseuds/violet_sunflowers
Summary: When the school year starts Peter is put next to Mark in art. Mark seems fine at first, but slowly he starts revealing his true colors.This is based on something that happened when I was in grade 9. It's been a while so the fiber details are fuzzy, but any major interactions actually happened as I say they did. All names and specifics have been changed to suit Peter better, but everything is in the same ballpark.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Peter Parker: The Gen Z Chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749952
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how to feel about this. I don't really think it's bullying, but everyone around me says that that's what it was. One thing I can say, is that this person took advantage of me and the way I am.
> 
> One day I was talking to a few kids I knew that knew this person and I complained about how they always asks for food and they told me "ya, never given them food or they just keep asking". It's also worth noting I wasn't the only one giving them food, I think was jus the most regular. And probably the only one that they stole from.
> 
> If this is happening to you, talk to you're friends. There were absolutely days that I was hungry because of this person and what they did, and I wish that I had done something sooner.

It was his first day of sophomore year. Peter sat down in his second period art class, it was relatively small compared to his first period class, but he heard that there were a lot of scheduling conflicts so a lot of people had had to drop it last minute. He looked around the room, it was mostly people he knew, not that he really talked to a lot of them. 

"Ok class, as you can see it's a much smaller class than you're used to, but I still like assigned seating. This is especially good for collaborative works. It might be a little bit of shuffling until I see where everyone's skill level is at," the teacher, Ms Owens said with a clap of her hands.

She quickly gave them seats based on what little she knew with a reminder that it would change within a week. Peter was put next to a girl named Amy. She seemed nice enough but they were both too akward to actually start a conversation.

After that she quickly turned on the Smart Board and showed them some of the projects they would be completing.

When Peter got to lunch he eagerly pulled out this thermo of leftover Thai food. He also pulled out a juice box and a few wrapped things. With his enhanced metabolism May insisted on both a packed lunch and the free lunch that the school provided. 

He and Ned pulled out their schedules wondering where their history and English classes were. Neither of them had been down that particular hallway yet and they needed to get there. 

"Hey MJ," Peter said when she sat down.

"Hey nerd," she greeted with a small smile.

"I'm surprised you weren't in art today, I was so sure we would finally have a class together," Peter said.

"We almost did, but they messed me and like 10 other kids up so we have to take it next semester," she told him.

"That sucks," he said wrinkling his nose.

"You're telling me," she said.

By next week Peter had finally gotten into the swing of things. His homework load wasn't too bad yet, but he knew it would be up within a month.

In art his permanent desk parter was a kid named Mark. He and Peter had talked a bit, but not too much. It was clear between the 2 of them who was a better artist. Peter didn't think he was too bad at art until he saw Marks work. It was absolutely beautiful.

Then it slowly started.

One day about 2 weeks in Mark asked Peter if he had a spare snack. Peter really didn't but he wasn't the type to say no so he handed over a pack of fruit gummies.

From there, a few times a week Mark would ask Peter for spare snacks. Peter always gave him his least favorite of whatever he had. 

Soon enough it became daily, and Peter, the ever loving person never said no. 

Unfortunately he was starting to miss the extra food. For a while he had been able to give him something he didn't particularly like, but May had stopped buying things he didn't like. 

Chocolate covered granola bars were his favorite, and also something that Mark liked to ask for.

"Hey Mark, do you think you could show me how to blend better, my shadows still look blocky," Peter asked. It wasn't the first time he asked for help, but it was the first time he has asked for technique.

"Yeah, you just have to do go light with the pencil first, then work your way from the lightest to the darkest like this," Mark said, demonstrating quickly on his own page. 

Peter wanted to ask more but didn't feel like he could. Mark had gone really quickly with just a basic idea. Peter was already doing that, it just didn't come out right. He figured he should just practice more before doing it on his actual project so he went to get some G.O.O.S.E paper from the bin.

Their art teacher was Canadian and G.O.O.S.E paper was when only one side of the paper was used which made it good for quick sketches and practicing techniques. G.O.O.S.E stood for "Good On One Side, Eh". Peter smiled as he grabbed a piece of paper from the bin.

He did a few rough sketches and shaded them in. They didn't look much better but he didn't feel like he could ask Mark again.

A few weeks later Mark asked for his juicebox and a granola bar. Reluctantly he let Mark take them. Mr Stark had gotten him a nice lunchbag, unfortunately the bag didn't fit in his backpack so Peter usually ended up carrying it with him until after lunch when he put it in his locker. 

Mark finished the granola bar and juicebox before class was over. Peter looked at the garbage on his desk wishing he hadn't given them away.

After class Mark quickly packed up his things and left for lunch. But he hadn't taken his garage. Peter grabbed them and threw them out for him.

"Hey Mark, do you think you could throw out your garbage when you leave, yesterday you left them and I threw them out for you," Peter said when he handed over some food to Mark the next day. 

"Sure," he responded with a shrug.

Except he didn't. 

Peter looked at the garage not really in the mood to throw them out again. So he didn't either.

"Peter, I was just wondering who's garbage it was on the desk yesterday. I know that some people like to eat a bit before class, and I have no problem with you doing that so long as it's thrown out by the end," Ms Owens said after class the next day. 

Peter immediately felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry Ms Owens. It's my food, but I gave it to Mark. I'm really sorry, I should've picked it up yesterday but I didn't really want to ya know," Peter said quickly.

"It's not on you if you're not the one eating the food and leaving the garage Peter," she said frowning.

"Still, I saw the garage and left it there, sorry," Peter said grabbing the garbage.

"I'll talk to Mark, you let me know if he does this again ok," Ms Owens said.

"Ok," Peter said walking out. 

Thankfully Mark stopped leaving behind his trash. But he kept asking Peter for food. It was over half the semester gone, and Peter was starting to get annoyed by it.

A few weeks later he noticed a few things had gone missing when he tried telling Mark no. When he confronted him about it though, Mark had denied it.

Early November Peter got word of a field trip for his history class. The trip was going to be the class wandering around the city in a predetermined route going to see anything that had historical significance. The class would leave in the beginning of lunch and wouldn't get back until 4. 

On the day Peter got to his art class excited for what was to come.

"Peter, do you think you could give me a granola bar today," Mark asked as soon as he sat down.

"Sorry Mark, but I have a field trip today so I can't really spare any food today," Peter said apologetically.

Mark looked at him weirdly but Ms Owens had started her lesson so he didn't say anything.

"I'm famished," later announced as he plopped onto the grass of a park they had stopped at.

"Yeah, I'll bet, I'm starving and I'm normal," Ned said laughing.

Peter chuckled and opened his lunch bag to find that there were a few things missing.

"That's weird, I thought I passed makes than that," Peter said.

"Do you think you forgot to pack it this morning," Ned asked.

"I took everything that was out on the counter," Peter said shaking his head.

"Could May have taken it by accident," Ned asked.

"Maybe," Peter said unsure.

When May got home that night he asked her if she had taken anything extra by accident.

"No, I put everything in my bag last night. Didn't even touch the counter this morning," she said.

"Why," she asked.

"It's just that some of my food was missing today," Peter said shrugging.

"Could it have fallen out," she asked concerned.

"Nope, it was completely sealed when I opened it at lunch," Peter told her.

"Could someone have taken it," May asked cautiously.

"Maybe," Peter said realizing who it could've been.

"Can you think of who, it isn't right for them to be stealing your food," May asked protectively.

Peter reluctantly told her about Mark and how he was sure that he'd stolen from him in the past

By the end, May was furious.

"I'm sending an email to your teacher so she can have a chat with him," she told him firmly. 

Peter didn't think it was a big deal, but knew better than to try and stop May. 

A week later he was called into the Vice Principals office during first period.

She asked him about what had been going on, and to his suprise he started crying when he told her. He didn't even know why. It didn't bother him that much. Eventually Mark was called in and the VP told him what Peter had told him. Eventually Peter was let go with Mark still in there.

His teacher talked to him after second period and told him that it was too late to change seats but that she would keep an eye on Mark from now on. 

The rest of the semester was awkward for Peter, but he tended to ignore Mark which worked out best.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not really a happy ending for me. Unfortunately the teacher couldn't move me because of the class, and it was a year long class so I was next to them for months after the VP talked to them.
> 
> They did stop taking my food but it was uncomfortable for a looong time.


End file.
